The present invention generally relates to a system and method for measuring scale deposition as well as a tuning fork used with the system and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to measurement of scale deposition in a liquid or process stream and controlling input of product, such as an anti-scalant, based on the deposition that is measured in the liquid or the process stream.
It is, of course, generally known to use tuning forks in many industries. One common use of a tuning fork is to use the same as a digital switch. In certain industries, the tuning fork may be used to measure liquid in tanks or other closed systems where it is necessary to determine liquid levels.
In many industrial applications, such as mineral processing, scale or other components are deposited within the system. Such deposits may often become problematic. For example, fouling of the system and components or causing conditions of low flow in the system may often result.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for measuring scale deposition as well as an instrument to implement the same within certain applications, such as, but not limited to, mineral processing applications. Further, a need exists to automatically add products, such as anti-scalants, to a process stream as a result of such measurements.